Everyone's a little Broken
by MadnessMax
Summary: Clarah one shot! Sarah's dead, Clem has fallen into a world of devastation and hatred, she loved Sarah. And now, she's broken. And broken people get reckless.


As walkers swarmed Sarah, Clementine's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"No! No! Not her! She can't be dead! Sarah! Sarah!" She looked at Jane and grabbed her by the bottom of her jacket and tried to push her down with the walkers, but failed.

"You monster!" Clementine screeched.

"Clementine! Stop!" Luke yelled. Clem stopped and broke down and collapsed on the observation deck, sobbing.

"SARAH! PLEASE! NO! NOT HER! NO!" Clementine cried out.

"Not her... please... no..." Clementine whispered. Kenny hugged her tightly, allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

Hours later...

Clementine stopped after the walkers were gone, she glanced around, seeing if Sarah was somehow alive, tears swelled in her eyes as she saw Sarah's dead body, she jumped down from the observation deck and dashed to Sarah's dead body.

"I'm sorry Sarah..."

Forty five minutes later...

Clementine was still outside the observation deck, staring at Sarah's dead body, she had put Sarah's upper body in her arms, she already stabbed her in the head. Tears streamed down Clem's face, small sobs started, she was so attached to Sarah, she loved Sarah.

"Clementine?" A voice asked behind her. Clementine looked over at the voice, it was Luke, Kenny, and Jane, the voice was Luke. She looked over at Sarah.

"Clem, I know this is rough," Luke comforted, the three sat around Clementine.

"I'm sorry darlin'," Kenny apologized, feeling sorry for her.

"It'll be okay Clem," Jane said. Clementine's head slowly turned to Jane with a death glare.

"Don't you dare, fucking, talk to me," Clementine warned Jane. Jane folded her arms.

"I'm sorry Clem, I did all I could," Jane apologized.

"FUCK YOU! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Clementine screeched. Jane scoffed and stormed off. Kenny looked over at Clem.

"You loved her didn't you?" Kenny asked. Clementine nodded and tears continued streaming down her face, she brushed Sarah's hair behind her ear.

"S-She's, she's... just gone, she's gone, why? Why her? Why couldn't I have saved her?!" Clementine cried out, "she was so innocent!" Clementine continued her sobs and Kenny hugged her tightly.

"Sh... it's okay, I know it's rough darlin, it'll be okay..." Kenny comforted. Luke patted her back in comfort, she hadn't cried this much since Lee died. Clementine hugged Sarah tightly, she didn't let go, she couldn't let go, she loved Sarah.

"It'll be okay Clem," Luke comforted. Clementine slowly stopped her sobs, she looked as Sarah and smiled, she remembered the good times with her, reading books together, being there for her... Sarah was a good friend.

"We should burry her," Kenny suggested. Clementine nodded in agreement. Kenny got up and went around the observation deck, there was a shovel he'd found not long ago, he took it and starting digging, he sighed sadly, he actually liked Sarah, she was a good friend for Clementine, reminded him of when Clem and Duck were friends. Kenny continued digging, Luke joined him with another shovel, tears were flowing down his face, he liked Sarah, she always brightened the mood when everything was gloomy. The hole was done. Clementine looked over at the finished hole, she picked Sarah up, she had some struggle, but she was able to, she carried Sarah over to the hole and gently set her in her grave.

"I'll never be able to let her go..." Clementine said. Kenny and Luke gave her sad smile.

"She was a good person," Luke said. Jane approached the three, Clementine looked over at her with a glare, Clem took her pocket knife out and flicked the blade out.

"Don't come near me," Clementine warned. Kenny and Luke gave Clementine shocked looks.

"Clem, put the knife away," Kenny said. Clementine walked up to Jane.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to me? I loved her! And you just, gave up, just like that! Can't be too surprised, you practically killed your own sister," Clementine said harshly, which made Jane close her eyes in anger, she exhaled slowly, pretending she didn't hear that last part.

"Clementine, I get that you're pissed, but it wasn't anyone's fault," Jane said calmly.

"Keep telling yourself that," Clem retorted. Jane shook her head.

"Fine! I'm leaving!" Jane yelled.

"Good riddance!" Clementine yelled back.

"Jane, don't go," Luke hollered.

"Like Sarah," Jane replied to Clementine. Clementines eyebrows narrowed and she gritted her teeth, she snapped and stormed to Jane, Luke pulled on her shoulder but failed to stop her. Clementine pushed Jane to the ground and took her pistol out and aimed it in her face.

"Clementine! Stop!" Luke yelled.

"Clem! No!" Kenny yelled. Clementines finger was itching to pull the trigger, she slowly lowered her pistol and placed it back in her pocket. Clementine stormed off to the observation deck. Clementine sat in the corner.

"Clem, I know you liked Sarah, but you really need to calm down, alright?" Mike said calmly and smoothly.

"Whatever," Clementine retorted. The baby in Rebecca's arms started crying.

"Sorry, Rebecca," Clem apologized.

"Its fine Clem," Rebecca replied. Clementine got up and went to the stairs, she started downstairs.

"Where you goin'?" Luke asked behind her. She paused and looked at him with a guilty look plastered her face.

"I'm going, I don't to be anywhere near Jane, I'm sorry," Clementine apologized. Luke sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't leave Clem," Luke said.

"I'm sorry, you're my father? No, so I'm going, deal with it," Clementine retorted and continued downstairs, she approached outside, she started her running tracks.

"CLEM!" Kenny hollered. Clementine kept running. A walker from the ground grabbed Clem's ankle, she collapsed to the ground and the walker pinned her arms. She inhaled sharply and the walker bit into her neck, she screamed, it tore her stomach open, instantly killing her. Kenny stopped in his tracks, seeing dead Clementine, his mouth opened in shock and he shot the walkers in the head six times, until the gun clicked. Kenny looked at dead Clementine and slowly walked away from the scene.


End file.
